


Day 284

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [284]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Erard (Dragon Age OC), Gomes (Dragon Age OC) - Relationship, Sorith (Dragon Age OC)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [284]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 284

Sorith was not expecting a human to just wander into his Darktown home in the middle of the night. He had been sitting in the one chair he owned reading a book by candlelight. He used to read mostly during the day but the cycle of life in Darktown was not tied to the sun and Sorith took every opportunity he could for reading now, which was not as often as he liked. 

The man looked strong enough to be a manual laborer and his clothes were in good enough condition that he clearly lived in Lowtown, not Darktown. Soreth found that odd, nobody who didn’t live in Darktown came without a reason.

“Grace sends her regards,” said the man. That explained, if not everything, most of what was going on. This man must have displeased Grace in some way and she was presenting him as a gift to the resolutionists.

The man started as if waking from sleepwalking. He looked around at the shabby structure Sorith was squatting in with some confusion.

“I’m sorry,” he said looking at Sorith. “I seem to have taken a wrong turn.” He backed towards the door, stumbling over the boots Sorith had left by the door.

“Hold up a moment,” Sorith said, standing and slipping a hand to the knife in his belt. He was careful to keep the man’s attention on his face, so as not to spook him just yet.

“What’s your name friend?” Sorith said, closing the distance between them.

“Gomes,” the man said. “I don’t know how-”

Sorith lunged forwards, cutting a long, shallow gash across the man’s chest. Gomes shouted in surprise but no one in Darktown would take any notice of it. Sorith drew forth the blood from the wounds, using the energy to clamp down on the man’s mind. In a few moments the man was completely enthralled. Sorith healed the gash, leaving the flesh whole but there was nothing he could do about the torn tunic. Not that anyone was likely to take notice.

“Follow me,” Sorith said. He pulled his boot back on and led his new thrall down the streets. It was only a short distance to the excavation site. Kirkwall was built into the stone, Sorith supposed the dwarves must approve of that/ Which meant that if you were careful, you could dig out more area for something like… a magical laboratory or a staging ground for a revolution. 

Sorith and the other resolutionists were crafting one such space in the deepest, darkest pit of the city. The Rock Bottom was no longer a safe place, not since the templar raid a few weeks ago. Once they were done, they would be able to hide dozens of mages here, all the resolutionists plus any mages they were smuggling from the city.

Erard was the one on watch at the moment and Sorith greeted him with a terse nod. The human was reclining on a pile of cushions he had brought with him watching the thralls absently while polishing his staff. Sorith almost wished that was a euphemism but the man had acquired a staff from a merchant who claimed it had once belonged to a famous Magister, Lovias or some such, and Erard had a very unhealthy obsession with the thing.

“Did you come all the way over here to give me just one thrall?” Erard asked. 

“He walked into my home,” Sorith replied. “A gift from Grace it seems. I had planned to spend the day reading but you can’t expect me to focus with him mouthbreathing over my shoulder.”

Erard took control of Gomes from Sorith and sent him to work with the others. Then he went back to fawning over his staff. Sorith had no desire to spend more time with the humans and went back to his little home with his big books.


End file.
